The rise of the man who conqured
by ramziz
Summary: With his Godfather dead, his friends abadonding him, & the dark lord in the open, harry potter knows the time for games is over if he expects to defeat the greatest Dark Lord the world has ever seen. but what happens when the Greengrass family comes into the picture ? Good Dumbledore! RW/HG/GW major bashing! Good Dursleys !
1. Time to leave home

Chapter One

Just the beginning!

Sunlight streamed heavily onto the shackled rooftops of the rolling countryside. Muffled sounds of laughter and squeals of delight came from both the young and old, inhabitants living in Privet Drive. In the glorious sunshine, they relaxed and played the lazy summer's day away. While the cascading jets of water burst from the splashing sprinklers, wetting freshly cut grass. Children raced underneath over and through the glittering droplets.

Snippets from different laid-back conversations and 'Taboo' whispers spread throughout the neighboring ladies tea groups. Sordid rumors and the scandal's about Mrs. Jenkins husband's atrocious affairs, mimicked the 'Wild fires of the Australian outback' as they gossiped

Not aware of the looming darkness. Threatening to crush and shroud their peaceful, serene little worlds.

Except for one, one young man knew.

He knew of the thousands of deaths that were happening every night, the pitiless rapes and the horrendous tortures. Families and friends been ripped apart as the side between good and evil were chosen. Loved ones mourned, children left as orphans.

Furthermore it was up to this adolescent young man, too stop the madman. Who triggered havoc and mayhem, wherever 'His' cloaked form sauntered. The fate of the world was to being left in the hands of a 16 year old wizard.

His destiny, life had already been determined. Unwillingly thrust upon him from the age of an infant. On the spine-tingling night of 1981, the night of the Halloween festival to be exact. Harry James Potter became the 'Boy-who-lived' the prophesied child.

"_The one with power to vanquish the dark lord approaches. Born to those who have thrice defied him Born as the seventh months dies? And the dark lord shall mark him as his equal But he shall have power the dark lord knows not and either must die at the hand of the other For neither can live while the other survives the one with the power to vanquish The Dark lord will be born as the seventh month dies"_

Surrey, London

With each of the well kept house and gardens, having freshly cut grass and recently painted fences. A 'Limited addition Royal Blue 96' Mercedes Benz' rolled gracefully through the streets in Surrey. With 3 of the 4 passengers sat uncomfortable, fidgeting and twitching in the leather seats. When passing the local cemetery gates an ethereal silence washed over them.

Watching and observing their nephew, Petunia and Vernon Dursley shared subtle glances at the other. Faces etched with curiosity, confusion and a faint hint of apprehension. They were both asking the same question 'What has happened?'

While speaking in a language only husband and wife knew, Dudley Dursley's head swiveled back and fourth. Hesitantly he looked around his father's new car, wishing for the stressed stillness to disappear. Even his parents yell and screeches would have been welcomed right now. "Someone please talk. What the hell has happened to him?" Dudley thought turning and gawking at his downtrodden cousin. Who was squashing his body against the window and car door.

"God he looks like shit" The drained and faraway look showed a smidgen of just how unhappy Harry was. The dark circles and pale skin tone, made him resemble 'The living dead' Dudley shivered feeling considerably disturbed and fearful of the 'Zombie' next to him.

Tick…Tock…Tick…Tock…

With the time seeming to slowly inch by, like a snail on a tree leaf slithering past. Petunia rigidly squirmed in the stiffened seat, playing with the hem of her lemon blouse. Trying to look occupied, instead of looking into the rear-view mirror at Harry. Dudley sat hunched over his mass of body. His mothers' headrest was been, smacked repeatedly with a rolled up magazine. In the drivers seat Vernon Dursley's eyes darted back and fourth too the rearview mirror. While he was gripping the steering wheel as if his very life depended on it.

Meanwhile Harry absentmindedly ran his fingers along the creamy white interior. The bumpy texture rubbed over one of the cuts Harry received in the battle that stole his godfather. Harry's lost mind wandered back over the conversation, more like the argument. The one sided screaming match Harry had thrown full force at Dumbledore.

_Flashback_

"What did I do...Why me…Why for the love of god does it have to be me…WHAT DID I BLOODY DO" Harry ranted, while he was childishly stamping all the way down the old brick steps. Kicking the first step up to the headmaster's office, Harry grumbled then started walking along the dark corridor.

Anger, fear and frustration pulsated in waves off the livid Harry. Moments before having smashed and destroyed countless priceless artifacts and possessions the headmaster owned. With his teeth grinding together Harry fought to stop the feral growl, he wanted to so desperately let out.

"Would you rather it was Neville" A voice from within his own mind spoke to Harry.

"I would have my parents…I wouldn't have this scar…So many homicidal lunatics wouldn't be wanting my head on a silver platter…I would be happy" Harry's voice was starting to crack, badly through his ramblings. How his life, could have been had Voldemort not chosen Harry and his family that night.

"Stop and listen to yourself. When was the last time Neville, had his mother tuck him in and kiss him goodnight. Or have his father take him to a Quiddicth game. They may still be alive but they aren't really there for him"

Leaning heavily against the corridor on the third floor, Harry's back started to sting from the cold stone wall. Standing and reflecting on the words his conscience was drumming into him. Dropping his head in anguish, a single tear fell to the ground. The truth did hurt sometimes.

"Would Neville have survived the path you have already traveled?"

"Nev's a Gryffindor for a reason. He has unbelievable strength, courage and determination. He would have survived everything and more then I have" Said Harry, shaking with emotion. He was now working himself up, and was on the verge of having a panic attack.

"Yes he has unbelievable courage and strength. But he wouldn't have survived, you know in your heart the truth. Come on Harry would you want Neville to carry this burden"

"No" The tears were falling freely now, each teardrop filled with the rage, sorrow and a dull throbbing pain swirling inside of Harry.

"Then you know what you have to do"

Kill or be killed.

Take the life of such evil which enjoyed and laughed hearing the tortured screams of babies and children. A creature with no shame or remorse, slaughtered his very own flesh and blood. The reason his parents were ripped away from him, at such a young age.

Or give up. Let the people he had grown to care about in the last 5 years be murdered. Allowing Hermione, Ginny and Luna to be merciless raped. To watch and do nothing as the closet people to 'Family' were tortured and executed. To let the 'Demon' that haunted his every waking step, every nightmare that 'He' appeared, WIN.

"If I die, everyone will die"

Sitting on the crispy white sheets, of infirmary wing beds, Harry let his feet dangly of the bed beside Neville. Harry gave short mumbled answers to the nonstop questions from his frizzy haired bedridden friend. Ron and Hermione were squabbling back and fourth, about inconsequential things like usually. Rolling his eyes saw that the other 3 were also aware of the obvious flirting happening again.

"After we've just found out that there are real prophecies" Hermione said, still scanning the latest addition of the Daily Prophet.

Harry's stomach flew into his tight throat. Heart was beating faster and faster. The one 'Thing' Harry wanted to forget and never be reminded about. He was hearing coming out of Hermione's small mouth. The sickening words ripping into him.

Funny thing was he couldn't forget the blasted words, whatever he thought or did. Walking along the darkening corridors with his head hung low. While most students, were out enjoying the last moments of the Quiddicth pitch. Or hanging out with their school friends, before going home to their families for the summer months.

"Mark him as his equal…The power the dark lord knows not….Power to vanquish"

Harry had left the hospital wing. Leaving his friends to think and clear his crowded mind.

Hagrid's booming footsteps echoed in the distance. The conversation between his half giant friend had been jittery and tongue-tied. Sitting on the old fallen tree trunk, beside the great lake Harry reflected. The past 42 hours loomed over him, first and foremost the thing to take the last of Harry's innocence.

"I can't beat him"

End Flashback

"Did you have a good year, at school, Potter?" The stout voice from his uncle asked, breaking through the deadly silence. After 15 minutes of silence Petunia had begged and pleaded for him to say something, anything to Harry. Because that confusion, curiosity and apprehension she had in the back of her mind, slowly ebbed into worry and unease.

"No" the 3 Dursley's shuddered uncontrollably as they heard, the grim reply. Not waiting for another remark Harry's eye dropped back to stare out of the window "Like they care, what happens to me"

Thinking back, drifting back over the years, Harry had walked through the enchanted hallways of Hogwarts. The obstacles and struggles he had been forced to overcome from his very first year. Challenges that were fortuitously, or even purposely placed in his path. Pushing all the way through fighting for his and many others life's.

"Blasted Dumbledore, stupid git of a old man"

One of the most respected, decorated and honored wizards of time. Lied, Manipulated and controlled his students, colleagues. And the worst was the thousands of witches and wizards who greatly admired him.

"It was all a fucking test, all of it" Harry bitterly, thought. Pressing his body closer to the window, as rage filled tears traveled down his face.

Seeing the enormity of been the Headmaster held. Harry had been lead to believe the headmaster knew EVERYTHING that happened inside the great walls of the castle. Who was shagging who? The latest catfights and backstabbing between friends and houses!

But he somehow failed to notice one of his staff members. A man of little or no self esteem was been possessed, as he hosted the evil spirit of Lord Voldemort. "His name is Riddle. Don't give him that power of using his envisioned name"

Or that one young first year, was also been possessed by a sinister diary. Her life force, her very soul been drained slowly out of her.

"You knew Dumbledore, you knew what was happening from the start" Harry snorted. "Ginny could have been killed down in the chamber" Imaging what could have happened that night, had Harry failed in one of Dumbledore's tests. Tremors shock him, as he thought of Ginny been killed. Harry only survived because of Fawkes deeming him worthy of the special healing tears.

Then there was Sirius, 12 years wrongly locked away in hell. "Mum and dad trusted Dumbledore they would have told him the change in secret keeper" Nevertheless Dumbledore sat back and watched. The old marauder been dragged kicking and screaming, thrown and locked away.

Just another tool in the great master plan, Dumbledore concocted. "Now he's gone"

"Seeing through invisibility cloaks are an everyday feat. But you somehow failed to see a well-known death eater masquerade, as a good friend using Polyjuice potion"

Dumbledore should have noticed the signs. Hell Hermione and Harry should have seen the hourly drinking from the silver flip-top flask. Funny that Barty Crouch was able to fool everyone, the staff, students, and several ministry representatives for nearly over a year. "First there was Peter Pettigrew, and then there was Barty Crouch"

Being the supreme Mugwump that he is, Dumbledore had the authority and influence to remove Harry from that damned conversation. He would have, if the lethal game wasn't the perfect opportunity for another test.

"All to see if I could fix your failures, Dumbledore"

Flashing anger and resent crossed his eyes, Harry relived Cedric's body been catapulted across the dark sky. The mist covering the wet ground of the cold graveyard, stinging pain as Harry watched Wormtail slash his forearm open. Then excruciating pain as Riddle touched him.

"Did you know what was going to happen that night, Dumbledore?"

The Dursley watched Harry shaking his head and rub his bloodshot, tired eyes. Speculating and wondering what had happened for him to lose the fiery temper, he once had. Too just suddenly out of the blue disappear. Not knowing that Harry was making the hardest and biggest decision in his life. Not too mention thousands of others, including their own.

'If I train…If I prepare. I might have a small chance of taking the bastard down with me…as long as I take him down with me"

Denying he had the power to outright kill him and still survive. Dumbledore couldn't, even when he was given a perfect chance he let Riddle get away and flee from the ministry. So Harry 16 and still an under aged, unqualified wizard defiantly couldn't. The only thing he could do was fight, and pray he could take him down to the flaming steps of hell.

No entity would save him, like unconditional love of a parent, or the lustrous pearly white tears of a Phoenix wouldn't be there to save him. Harry couldn't go through this war depending on someone or something to rescue and save the day.

'Magic creates more problems then solves them" Harry Thought.

The rumbling roar of the engine unexpectedly stopped. Opening his weary eyes, Harry saw the familiar door and windows of number 4. Uncle Vernon popped the boot open, so Harry could retrieve his school trunk and Hedwig's trunk. Having letting her out at the station, she would be flying back to Privet Drive.

Chipped paint work and a broken clasp stood out, as Harry looked down at his trunk. Sure signs it wouldn't hold out to graduation in two years.

"If I survive to graduation" Harry whispered.

CLUNK…CLANK…CLUNK…CLANK

Crashing against the pavement, with one arm was stretched behind him. The other moved up to be touching the thick black belt around his waist. Fastened onto the last possible hole, the belt barley hung the baggy faded jeans on Harry's thin figure.

"I've lost more weight"

Sighing Harry kept walking towards the opened door. The bizarre idea, of death eaters blowing him over in the wind made him snigger. Nightmares and visions had taken a significant toll on Harry and his body. However no one not even Harry himself, notice just how much damage they were doing. Not including the small details that in the last 3 days. Every morsel of food Harry had been forced to chock down, ended up in a bucket or the bowl of one of the boy's toilets.

"Cant fight Riddle, looking like a first year"

THUMP

A Loud thud from his trunk as Harry dropped the trunk into the empty corner, and placing Hedwig's cage on top of the desk. Opening the cracking and peeling window. To get sufficient air, flowing through the hot room. looked out to the horizon in anticipation of seeing Hedwig soaring towards him. She wasn't!

Imaging the sharp predatory eyes, talons outstretched as she stalked a meal of mice and insects. Enjoying the last moments of freedom she had, before been locked away in Privet Drive with her beloved companion.

"Sirius had Azkaban and Grimmauld Place…I have Privet Drive"

Over the last 2 hours of traveling in the blue Benz, Harry bended and distorted his body into an uncomfortable arrangement. Rubbing his stiffened neck, and aching backwards until he heard a series of clicks. "I feel like a heard of Hungarian Horntails have been tap dancing on me"

Harry let his body sink onto the hard floor, in one small heap. Opening his chaotic and jumbled trunk, Harry rummaged through the clothing, books, old letters from past summers and chocolate frog wrappers. Until finding the left over pieces of parchment pieces from the school semester, grabbed a quill and an ink pot.

A deep look of concentration swept past Harry's face, for several seconds. Dipping the pointed tip into the wet liquid, tainted the rough crisp paper with, his aspirations and goals for the summer months and future.

THINGS TO DO DURING THE SUMMER MONTHS!

Read through all school text books notes and other book I have obtained. (Including all notes from Hermione and D.A meetings)

Write fully summarized and detailed notes. (Throw away old notes afterwards)

Practice wand movements for spells and Pronunciations of spells. (DO NOT practice with wand at the same time. In case accidental magic occurs)

"Don't need to get in trouble with the ministry again" Harry said, thinking back to the Patronus he cast last year. "Well that in reality wasn't my fault"

Go for Runs both Morning and night. (30 minutes around Privet Drives block. Early morning and early evening)

Start doing regular workouts. (After my runs both morning/night)

Practice Occlumency. (The little information I know of the skill. Until I can find someone to teach me correctly)

Have FUN these Holidays. (Do not let Dumbledore/Order/Riddle/Ministry Dictate and have power over you)

Learn to Drive a car.(Just because I am a wizard, doesn't mean I have to forget about the muggle world)

ASPIRATIONS AND GOALS FOR THE FUTURE!

Pass Newt Level Examinations. (With good grades, parents/Sirius would be proud of.

'Outstanding')

Take charge of my life. (Don't be controlled or manipulated by people)

Defend and keep my friends safe. (No one else will be hurt/Killed because of me and who I am

Train and Prepare for the war.(Physical/Mental/Magical training)

Get Sirius Name Cleared. (Make sure Wormtail will never return Riddle. Dementors' kiss?)

Capture Bellatrix Lestrange. For Sirius and Neville)

Expose Fudge to the public for whom and what he really is. (Blackmailed and bribed his way to the top. Takes payouts, money hungry and power driven)

Unite the school houses together. (Gryffindor, Ravenclaw, Hufflepuff and Slytherin together. Just as the sorting hat has stipulated to do)

Take Riddle DOWN.

A sour bitter taste formed in the back of Harry's throat. Most 16 year old wizards and witches were more concerned abut school and friends. Playing truth dare or drink, strip for the more adventurous! The pressures of having sex before marriage, and doing drugs, gossiping and giggling about the latest trends and scandals that 'Witch Weekly' published. (Usually it was some distasteful thing about Harry or God forbid Lockhart)

Not about war, death and destruction. They weren't up in the middle of the night thinking about the mass army and creatures working under Riddles vicious regimes.

"My mum and dad said the ministry and Dumbledore will fix everything" Was the most common sentence Harry, listened to while he had been boarding the Hogwarts express, several days ago.

Since they left it up too the minister, the ministry officials, Auror's, professors and their

own parents. All handling and sorting the gigantic problems and conflict spreading dangerously fast, from corner to corner of the country.

"Fudge will run and hide behind some newly graduated Auror's. "Like he will do a fucking thing to help" Muttered Harry.

Greed, blackmail, payouts, bribery and corruption how the ministry of magic was been run. Having a minister like Cornelius Oswald Fudge was nearly as destructive as Riddle was, as he wreaked chaos everywhere.

"Such a wonderful job he has done so far" Harry knew that if the light side was to win and come out on top of this war.

Fudge would have to ousted, they needed someone who would do the job well. Not a minister that was too busy counting the galleons, sickles and Knuts, Lucius Malfoy so kindly donated. He never had the time to hunt down and put on trail the rogue death eaters from the first war.

Denying the return of Voldemort, to save his own reputation. Only helped Riddle gain supporters. And the deaths of several innocent people both magically and muggle people already.

Only after the minister himself, as well as several officials of the ministry witnessed Riddle and an escaped convicted death eaters from Azkaban. Inside their faultless building did they finally release a statement, admitting the return of the 'Dark lord' Voldemort.

And once again Harry was the knight in shinning armor, not the delusional attention seeking kid

"Oh how I love my life" Harry sarcastically sung.

Rummaging through his old trunk, Harry searched for something special. An object he cherished with all his heart. Both lists neatly stuffed next too his trusty wand in his back pocket. Finally reaching for the object, Harry's fingertips skimmed over the leather bound photo album. Filled with the happier memories of his parents and friends, before the war.

Soon the soft tones of laughter erupted from Harry's mouth, holding the side of his stomach with his left hand. Still flicking through with his right, stopped and watched one of the poignant pictures. Lily Potter's glowing face as she chuckled, slapping the side of James Potter's arm playfully. Sirius Black and Remus Lupin scheming in the background, ever so slowly sneaking up behind the pair, with devious smiles adorning both faces.

"They look happy, I wonder where Wormtail was when this was taken" The question loomed over him as he studied the picture. "Probably bowing down to his master" Harry spat, several moments later after thinking of exactly who he was talking about.

He stared further into the mesmerizing picture. Taking in every single light detail. A sharp intake of breath, Harry stopped ogling his baby self sitting in a magically enhanced playpen. A Technicolor sphere bouncing up and down around him, swatting and giggling happily at the sphere.

"Who is that?"

Straining to look further into the picture, looking to see who the other little baby was, sitting opposite Harry, in the magically playpen. A second orb was floating erratically around the small chubby balls with pink cheeks and soft wavy brown hair.

"Whoa its Nev" Harry couldn't or wouldn't have stopped the huge smile appear on his face. The 2 Gryffindor's had been 'play mates, friends, diaper pals' since babies. And too this day Harry still considered Neville Longbottom one of his greatest friends.

Both adult Longbottoms sat cuddled in each others arms, with large smiles on each of their faces. Watching the young boys play with each other, Harry pushing Neville over trying to escape the confines of the playpen. "Must have been before Lestrange attacked them"

"I wish you were here, mum, dad, Sirius. I need you all so much" Harry said letting his hand glide over the picture, tracing the silhouette of his parents and godfather. Seeing the smiling face of Remus, young and carefree, not the same worn-down man he was today. A dreading sensation encircled him. "Please god, don't let anything happen to Remus"

Looking upwards at the ceiling if waiting for a sign, a signal that his pray would be accepted and promised to him. "PLEASE" Harry heaved a sigh as the same white ceiling glared bluntly back at him.

"Stop been so morbid and depressing" Harry forcefully snapped at himself.

Shutting the album tightly, Harry held it close to his chest. Moving to the side of his bed, and prying the loose floor board up. Harry gently placed the special possessions into the gap. The infamous marauders map and shinny material that resembled liquid silver, his father invisibility cloak, were gentle placed into the gap.

The cracking bang of the wooden floor board resounded throughout the room. Picking himself off the floor, Harry turned and surveyed the small 'plain' room.

"Let the fun begin…I guess" Digging back into the bottom of his trunk, for the third time. And grabbing all of his old tattered and doodled on first year books and notes. A fresh roll of parchment and 3 new quills lay waiting for their need and use. With "A Beginners guide to Transfiguration by Emeric Switch" in between bended legs, Harry started reading the lackluster introduction.

A hammering knock at the door snapped Harry out of his study-like trance. Looking up at the clock noticed he had been reading for over and hour, quickly replied to the door "Ahh come in"

Petunia Dursley paced, nervously into the small room 'Pearl Pink snakeskin Jimmy Choo' Shoes. Lightly shoved aside one of Harry's strewn school robes, standing rigidly in the newly formed space, only free from clothing. Saw the countless magically books, and numerous spinning colored bites and pieces surrounding her nephew.

"Your not… Doing…That are you... You know you aren't allowed to do 'it' you will be expelled from your school" She squealed in panic and alarm, immediately jumping to the conclusion of Harry was practicing magic.

"No aunt Petunia, I am only studying" Was quickly said. Harry hoping she wasn't about to start screeching and hollering for Vernon to come and stop his abnormal and freakish ways.

Petunia stopped, her squealing long enough to see that Harry's 'magic stick' was no where in plain sight. A book and a long grey feather gripped in his hand. "Just like lily" She smiled, biting the side of her tongue turning it into a scowl. Praying Harry had, but hadn't seen her moment of weakness.

"Did she just smile...She did my aunt just SMILED"

This was one of the moments in which Harry wished he was an accomplished Legilimens. Eager to know why she had smiled, wanting to know the reason for her nervous disposition, the polite knocking instead of customary barging straight in. like a bull in a china shop!

"Very well, now your uncle and I were wondering if …Your Friends would mind if you cooked dinner during the week, and mowed the lawns on Saturday's"

"She's asking nicely. Don't fuck this up you may have a somewhat better summer then before"

"Sure I can do that" Harry replied, watching her face closely. Keen to read the different emotions that were flickering across her typically stony hard face. With a curt nod Petunia Dursley left with out a single word. The click of the bedroom door Harry blinked his eyes, thinking his imagination had gone over the top.

"Weird" Harry whispered. Moving his hand in a simple swish and flick movement, gazing at the diagrams to his hand. Perfecting his grip and actions, until he knew the movements were flawless.

"Hoot…HOOT….Hoot"

"Hey girl, how was your afternoon girl…? Did you have fun?" Standing back up, the quill resting between the two pages he had been reading. Harry paced over to caress the soft white feathers.

'Very enjoyable, my Harry'

Smiling as he felt her lean further into his cupped hand. Hedwig nipped his finger in a gesture of worship, loyalty and support.

Its good too see you smile, my Harry. I haven't seen you smile like that since before Sirius demise

"Don't give me that Hedwig" Moving his hand away from his companion, after hearing the saddened cry she gave him.

'Don't give me that then, my Harry. I know you are still in pain Her beady eyes softened as Harry looked downwards.'

The bond between the too had grown so strong, over the last 5 years. They knew exactly what the other was trying to say, feeling and sensing how the other truly felt. Even though Harry didn't act like he was thankful for Hedwig's concern, took great pleasure in knowing Hedwig cared so much.

"I'm better then I was girl" Harry continued to stroke his friend, listening to the small crooning that emanated from Hedwig.

He will always be with you, just as your parents are in your heart and soul you will find them Hedwig hooted a mournful, yet 'in high spirits' sound.

"Right as usually the great 'Padfoot' is still with me, I promise you Sirius I will make her pay for what she did" A glint of anger flashing across his face, as fast as it appeared it disappeared.

"Bitch, I hate her so much for taking you away"

Dropping his head, shoulders sagging as Harry whispered the name that yanked at his very heart.

"Sirius"

Salty tears soaked the baggy tee shirt. Letting the furious tears fall, not ashamed of the weakness or emotions he showed. The many good memories he shared with and of Sirius bloomed into his mind. The midnight chats Harry and Sirius had over the 2 years they had been reunited together.

A haze of a memory floated around his mind, awkward and embarrassing topic which caused Harry's face too turn red. Sniggering as Harry remembered the conversation, they had at Christmas break last year.

Flashback

"_Now Harry, when a man and women….or a man and another man…or…hell two women …ah fall in love…."_

"_Sirius you're not giving me 'The Talk' are you?" Harry said cringing at his godfather, eyes squinting in dread._

"_Yes Harry, every young wizard and witch needs to be given this talk. And as your MIGHTY godfather it is my sense of duty and responsibility to have this talk with 'the boy who lived' ha-ha-ha I wonder how much the Daily Prophet would pay to get this conversation" Sirius said laughing with merriment._

"_Funny Padfoot really funny, BUT if you have forgotten you're an escaped CONVICT ON THE RUN. I think that would be a more significant story then 'The boy who lived' getting talked to about the joys of sex"_

"_The joys of sex aye, so you know there's some enjoyment involved" Sirius now looked deeply interested, the look on his face clearly asking, whether Harry needed 'that talk' at all. 'He could have already had half the girls in Hogwarts"_

"_Shut up you flea bitten mutt" Harry muttered darkly._

"_Come on Bambi you know I am kidding and playing with you. Now in the tradition of this very conversation, I think we need a bottle of this... and two of these" Sirius said pulling a large dusty bottle of amber colored liquid and two shot classes._

"_You're getting me drunk, while you teach me how to get into girls knickers. How responsible, I wonder what mum would say"_

"_Your mum would kick my ass then hex me to Timbuktu, if she could. However the lovely 'Mrs. Lily' can only look on disapprovingly from above. As I teach you the many tricks, to get into countless girls knickers. While getting you absolutely smashed on Firewhiskey"_

"_Fantastic" Harry replied sarcastically, taking the offered shot class filled to the brim. Eyeing it with some trepidation, Harry shrugged his shoulder before tipping it back. His mouth and throat felt as if on fire, swallowing the liquor in one gulp._

End Flashback

"I wonder if dad or Remus would have intentionally got me drunk to talk about sex" Harry asked offhandedly to Hedwig.

Her beady black eyes portrayed exactly what she thought, of the juvenile behavior the old marauder paraded that night. Severely having peaked and screeched at Sirius the next day, to the point of needing treatment from Madam Pomfrey.

You shouldn't have been drinking, no matter what you had been talking about, you were sick all day, Sirius should have known better ' Before turning her full attention back to the scrumptious treats she was gulping down.

Harry grunted at her defensive motherly concern, before going down memory lane again. Smiling through his tears he watched in his own mind.

Padfoot rolling and pulling a shouting red 'Moony' around the library floor. Hermione shrieking in the background. Mrs. Weasley shouting at Sirius to act his own age instead of a 5 year old. Harry laughing so hard he fell to the ground, Padfoot coming and licking Harry into painful silence.

"Celebrate and remember the good old Sirius 'Padfoot' Black, DON'T mourn the loss"

The first hard-hitting night, after Sirius untimely death, Harry sat staring out of the astronomy tower by himself. Looking despondently up at the 'Dog Star' Wishing and praying Sirius would magically walk through the tower's archway, wrapping his arms tightly around Harry. Telling him everything would be okay.

"I miss you so much Sirius" Harry whispered, wiping his wet and blotched face.

Standing back up and looking through the half opened window. Harry watched little by little as the orange, pink tinged sky turned into night. Wordlessly hoping and urging for the many wizarding families too be safe from the clutches of Riddle. Yearning he could do more to protect and shield them all from the dangers which were lurking around every corner.

Scratching his lower back, crushing out the wave of 'pins and needles' from attacking him, Harry gazed one last time into the darkened starlit sky. Harry heaved himself onto the single sized bed, arms propping his head up as he began to examine enough text books.

It was the start, of a long, tedious and exhausting week for Harry.


	2. it all begins

**Chapter 1: Chapter 1**

_Disclaimer__: I am not JK Rowling. She owns all harry potter characters ...everything, right down to the discarded streamer. I just borrow them._

**A/N: hey all its kb24, I forgot my original log in so I had to create this account . anyways im going to continue this story. Please note updates will happen every 3-4 days * ****subject to change without notice ****anyways on with the story!**

_**Harry Potter and the Return of darkness**_

_**Chapter 1**_

Sixteen year old Daphne Greengrass stood in front of her bedroom mirror brushing her hair, thinking back to the events that transpired at her school Hogwarts. After her fourth year, the Ministry of Magic decided to appoint a defense against the dark arts teacher named Umbridge who was appointed by Minister Fudge to see to it that Hogwarts was being run according to ministry standards. Needless to say, that it did not work out very well, and rumors had it that a group of Centaurs arrived and took her away. With the arrival of Umbridge came the Inquisitorial Squad with Draco Malfoy being appointed as the leader and a majority of the students from the Slytherin house being members. They had the power to take points from all students, and give punishments. Daphne along with a number of other students in Slytherin did not view Draco as the leader of Slytherin but in order to survive in the snake house as it was called and not to draw the wrath of the Death Eater children, they pretended to respect Malfoy and his goons.

Placing her brush down, Daphne turned her attention to the newspaper beside her, the _Daily Prophet,_ and read the headline, "**YOU-KNOW-WHO RETURNS SAYS MINISTER FUDGE!**" Daphne only shook her head in disgust as she read the headline. It had taken the ministry one year to admit that the Dark Lord had risen again, after he attacked the ministry. When Harry Potter, the boy-who-lived, had told the wizarding world that he was back last year, when he came out of the Tri-Wizard tournament maze with a lifeless body of one of his opponents and Hogwarts champion Cedric Diggory.

Harry Potter was a mystery to her, when he had first appeared at school she was surprised to see the heir to the Ancient House of Potter dressed in nothing but rags and baggy clothing. Another thing that confused her, was that Potter had no other friends apart from Weasley and Granger, both who seemed to be by his side every day for one reason or another. Daphne knew that with the return of the dark lord, there was going to be an all-out wizarding war and it would all come down to between Harry Potter and the Dark Lord. Rumors were that there is a prophecy between the two that outlined the confrontation would happen and that Harry Potter would be the only one capable to defeat the Dark Lord.

Daphne sighed she knew that in this war unlike other past wizarding wars the Greengrass family could not remain neutral, either the dark lord, or the light lead by Albus Dumbledore and his fabled Order of the Phoenix, they would have to pick sides. Already Lucius Malfoy, Draco's father and suspected death eater had approached her father not once or twice but three times about a marriage contract between her and Draco, one that would not only see Daphne being married off to a dark family, but also labeling the Greengrass family as 'Dark'. Luckily, her father had refused, saying that it was Daphne's choice to pick her future partner, one that Daphne was extremely thankful of.

Daphne knew she was pretty, standing at 5'9" with long legs, curves in the right places, and blond hair and ice blue eyes, she was the envy of all the girls of Hogwarts, and the one that all the males wanted but could not come close to her due to her 'Ice Queen ' personality. During her first year after a third year Slytherin male tried getting fresh with her, only to be saved by her head house Severus Snape. She developed a new cold personality to everyone except for her close friend Tracey Davis and her family.

POP! Daphne turned her head and saw one of the Greengrass house elves staring at her.

"Excuse me miss, but Twinkle was told by Lord Greengrass to tell mistress to come to the family dining room for a family meeting."

Daphne wondered what her father wanted, to call a family meeting, but she suspected it might have to do with Lucius Malfoy asking another offer of marriage between her and Draco.

"Thank you twinkle, tell my father I will be there in a few minutes."

The house elf nodded his head and disappeared with a pop. Daphne shook her head and left the room when she heard someone calling her,

"Daphne wait up!"

Daphne turned and saw her sister Astoria, she was a third year in Slytherin, and looked similar to Daphne but unlike blond hair she had brown. Daphne waited for her sister to catch up and they started walking together.

"What do you think this is about?" asked Astoria.

"I'm not sure but I bet you anything father has received another marriage offer from Lucius Malfoy."

"Not too bright is he? After father had refused the first three times," commented Astoria.

"No he isn't" Daphne replied.

Soon, they reached the family dining room and saw both their mother and father standing by the fireplace with a guest, who, to their surprise, was their head of house Professor Snape. Her father Daniel Greengrass turned as he heard both his daughters enter the dining room. "Morning Daphne, Astoria"

"Morning father, mother, Professor Snape," the girls chorused. Snape only nodded his head to them with a brief smile.

Daniel spoke up, "Daughters, your professor has come to us with some bad news. As you may know, Professor Snape is a suspected Death Eater, but what isn't known, is that he is a spy for Dumbledore and his Order of the Phoenix."

The Greengrass daughters gasped in surprise at what their father had told them; their head of house was a spy for Dumbledore, and he was risking his life for him by spying on the most dangerous dark lord in history. They looked at their head of house, who only nodded his head with a grim look on his face.

"Hurry up Daniel , tell them what they need to hear, we do not have much time." said Snape in a rush.

"You're right as always Severus; Daphne, Astoria, Lucius Malfoy and a group of Death Eaters will be arriving shortly to… Attempt to convince us to join them. I have decided the Greengrass family will not remain neutral anymore longer, as head of the house of Greengrass this family shall side with the light; we will join Albus Dumbledore and his group. Dumbledore has temporally allowed floo access to the Order of the Phoenix headquarters that we will be staying in till the war is over."

Daphne and Astoria both thought for a bit, "There is no other option is there …" Daphne asked quietly. She did not want to leave her home, the home she grew up as a child, a home which she dearly loved but she wasn't niave, she knew when the death eaters arrive, they would all be doomed. She just wanted some hope, anything, a miracle even to prevent that from happening

"I'm afraid not Miss Greengrass, there isn't, in approximately 30 minutes, Lucius Malfoy will arrive with his group." Snape replied with a grim expression crossing his features.

"What about school? Do we still have to go?" asked Astoria.

"Yes, you and the other students who will be staying at the orders headquarters will have to go to school on September first." replied her mother, who was speaking for the first time.

"Other students..? Who else will be staying with us" asked Daphne questioningly. "

It will be the Weasleys, granger and perhaps later on the boy-who-lived himself." said Snape with a sneer.

"Great, a full summer with griffendorks, what joy!" said Daphne in a sarcastic voice, while Astoria just rolled her eyes.

"Come on now girls, it won't be that bad," said Daniel smirking. "Now are we all in agreement?" asked Daphne's father.

"Yes father" said both girls.

"Excellent we will be both going now, with the house elves currently packing our belongings and will be sending them to us shortly." Daphne and Astoria could only nod their heads in sadness; they were going to leave the house that they both grew up in, all because of a war.

"Here, read this and memorize it," Daphne and Astoria both turned and saw their professor holding a piece of parchment that read – **The Headquarters of the Order of the Phoenix can be located at number twelve Grimmauld Place. **

"The Fidelius Charm?" asked Daphne, Snape only nodded his head.

"Use the floo powder and say the location it will take you there, I will go first and your family can go after. Daphne nodded her head, and watched as her head of house disappeared in burst of green flames.

"This is it," Daphne turned and saw her father staring around the room with her mother holding his hand in comfort.

"This house has stood for generations over generations, war after war we prevailed playing neutral but not this time… . But today it will remain abandoned, the Greengrass family can no longer remain in the middle ..." Daphne felt her heart break for her father, who was doing all this for the safety of his family, for her, for her sister, for her mother. With one more look around, her father headed towards the fire place,

"Come we need to go soon. Twinkle!" her father shouted.

Pop! The house elf appeared "Yes master Greengrass."

"Is everything packed?" asked her father.

"Yes master, twinkle and the elves packed all belongings, papers, and family portraits."

"Good, have them sent to Severus Snape's house, he will bring them to us.

"Yes master" and with a pop the elf disappeared.

Daphne, her sister and her mother followed as Daniel Greengrass took a pinch of floo powder and threw it in to the fireplace and watched it turn into green flames. "Ok everyone remember, Number Twelve Grimmauld Place."

They all nodded their heads and watched as he stepped in to the flames and shouted out "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared, followed by her mother who gave them a weak smile in support. Daphne and Astoria stared at each other.

You go first," said Daphne, her sister nodded at her, and after a brief hug, she too disappeared in green flames. Daphne looked around once more; her home for sixteen years was going to be abandoned... With a sigh she took a pinch of floo powder, threw it in the fireplace, stepped in to the green flames, and shouted "Number Twelve Grimmauld Place!" and disappeared from her home


End file.
